Tricked into Love
by remoob1513
Summary: Six year old Lindsey Grissom wants to be a magician. What happens when she plays a new trick on two unsuspecting CSI's, which goes horribly wrong. What will happen? Read and find out. Romance with slight angst chapter 3 up
1. Chapter 1

Tricked into Love?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: Six year old Lindsey Grissom wants to be a magician. What happens when she plays a new trick on two unsuspecting CSI's, which goes horribly wrong? What will happen? Read and find out.

-----------------------------------------------

"Hi Mr. Greg." Six year old Lindsey Grissom announced her presence loudly, running into the break room; CSI's Sara Sidle and Greg Sanders sitting on the couch looking over a case.

"Hey Ms. Lindsey." Greg snickered, ruffling the small girls locks playfully.

Running to the other side of the couch, the little girl squeaked. "Hi Ms. Sara."

"Hi Linds." Sara mumbled distractedly, looking over the case file once more.

Shaking his head at her distance, he turned back to Lindsey. "So Ms. Grissom, what brings you here? Where's your mom or dad?"

"Mommy told me she needed to talk to daddy lone, so she sent me here cause she sawed you here."

"So she sent you here terrorize me, is that it?" Seeing her nod, he pounced, letting his fingers run wild against her sides making squeak and giggle.

"No…no…stop." She whimpered, trying to catch her breath as his fingers continued to torment her little body.

"Now whose terrorizing whom?" He chuckled, lifting his dancing fingers underneath her chin, making her squeal even more.

Frustrated by her partners lack of work, Sara growled. "Greg would you stop it? We have work to do."

"Party pooper." Greg snickered, making Lindsey laugh out loud.

"Can I show you trick?"

"Are you trying to be a little magician?" Watching her nod, he smiled. "Well lets see what you got."

"Lindsey!" Catherine Grissom's voice echoed through the crime labs long hall as she stepped into the break room. "Lindsay, its time to go."

"But mommy…" The little girl stomped her foot, a frown turning at her lips.

"Lindsey Grissom, don't argue with me."

Pouting, she sighed, her gaze on the ground as she started after her mother. "Fine."

"Hey Linds?" Greg called after her before she exited the room, turning back to him. "Maybe another time." He said referring to the trick she planned on doing.

Shrieking happily, the small strawberry blonde squeaked. "Yeah." ,before skipping after her mother.

Shaking his head at the little girls excitement, Greg turned back to the paperwork in front of him, but not before hearing Sara mumble. "Finally." causing his eyes to roll in contempt.

-------------------------------------------------------

It took nearly three weeks before Lindsey could come back to the crime lab.

Having been dropped off at the breakroom by her mother, Lindsey was pleasantly surprised to find both Greg and Sara sitting on the couch and instead of their gazes locked on a case file, they were both munching on what looked their lunch. "Hi Mr. Greg… Hi Ms. Sara." She squeaked, running into the room and jumping in between them on the couch.

"Hey Lindsey." Greg smiled, pulling her into sideways hug.

"Hi Linds." Sara mumbled, through a bite of food, making him shake his head.

"Can I show you trick now!!" The little girl squealed, bouncing up and down, causing the brunette to groan and glare at her fellow CSI.

"I don't kn…"

"Sure." He cut off, matching Sara's glare with his own.

"YEAH!" Lindsey squealed, before either knew what was happening, the little girl broke out a pair of shiny handcuffs and placing one around Sara's right wrist while she placed the other on Greg's left.

"Lindsey!" Sara barked incredulously, pulling at the cuffs; there had been very few times in knowing the little girl had the brunette called her by her full name and to Lindsey that wasn't good.

"But its for trick." The small strawberry blonde protested, pulling out a crisp white handkerchief from her pocket.

"Yeah Sara, its for the trick." Greg taunted, pulling on the handcuffs the same way she did.

Glaring menacingly at him, she conceded. "Fine."

"Yeah!" Lindsey squealed, placing the scrap of fabric but before she could get into the trick, Gil Grissom came running in the room, screaming.

"Lindsey!"

"Daddy?" She questioned, before he picked her up and swung her around making her shriek. "Daddy."

"Oh angel, guess what?"

"What?"

Not able to stand it, Gil screeched. "Your getting a baby brother or sister."

"What?" Lindsey repeated, her eyes grew wide, hugging tighter to her father. "A baby?"

"Yep."

The clearing of someone's throat broke the father and daughter from their daze. "Umm little help here." Sara growled, holding up her handcuffed hand before turning to Greg and glaring at him.

"Oh…" Turning to his daughter, Gil asked. "…umm Lindsey, honey, do you have the key?"

Dropping her head onto his shoulder, she shook her head, whispering in a small voice. "No."

"What?" The brunette barked, pulling Greg more in view and pointing angrily at him. "You mean I'm stuck with him."

"Thanks." Greg whispered to her, before turning away, his expression going blank.

Seeing his hurt features, Sara sighed. "Great."

TBC……..R&R if you want more………….


	2. Chapter 2

Tricked into Love 2/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer I only own the plot.

Summary: Six-year old Lindsey Grissom wants to be a magician. What happens when she plays a new trick on two unsuspecting CSI's, which goes horribly wrong. What will happen? Read and find out.

----------------------------------------

"I can't even believe this." Sara growled, her head shaking angrily.

She and Greg sat, handcuffed, in his car, at a stoplight, both still aggravated with what had transpired in the last half an hour. Sara, over the situation and Greg, over Sara's reaction to the situation.

"I'm not too fond of this either." His timbre came out venomous, like that of a snake hiss, his eyes trained solely on the road ahead of him. "So? Your place or mine?"

"Yours." She replied, her eyes rolling in annoyance. "I'm not gonna let you mess up my place."

Shaking his head, Greg mumbled an incoherent. "God." His gaze moving everywhere but the passenger seat.

-------------------------------------------

Reaching his apartment, Greg shut off the car, Sara's arm dangling almost limply as he pulled the keys from the ignition. "Were here."

"Finally." Sara sighed, reaching for the handle on the passenger side door.

Greg, seeing this, grabbed her hand, stopping her from moving.

"What?" She barked at him, trying to ignore the sudden sensations running through her at his soft touch.

"Umm hello…" He growled back, thrusting their handcuffed hands in the air. "…you forgettin' somethin'."

"So lets go." She said in a 'duh' tone, reaching for her door once more.

"Hey, I have the steering wheel here. It would be a lot easier if you came out this way."

Letting out a sigh, Sara nodded, maneuvering over the center console, following him as he stepped out of the car. "Baby."

Closing his eyes at her words, Greg shook his head. "Lets just get inside." Feeling her move from the vehicle, he slammed the door, his eyes unwavering as he moved forward. Reaching his apartment door, he muttered. "This is me." Before unlocking it and letting her through.

Walking in, Sara's eyes grew wide at the sight. She was expecting the place to be in shambles as if a storm had hit it. But she wasn't expecting to step into a showroom. Not just a showroom but an immaculate showroom. "Wow, did Martha Stewart throw up in here."

"Shut up." He hissed, roughly pulling at her handcuffed hand as he moved.

"What the hell was that?"

"Oh sorry, reflex."

Shaking her head, she brought her gaze back to the room. On the far wall sat a bookshelf half covered in rock CD's and DNA books, but what surprised was that there were cooking books and manuals along with the science ones. "You cook?" She questioned, her eyes straying back to the kitchen, trying to see what it looks like.

"Got a problem with that?" Was his tense reply as he flipped through his mail.

"No, it just doesn't seem like you."

"Oh yeah…and what seems like me?" Greg asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"I…" Put off by his sudden strong demeanor, Sara stuttered. "I don't know."

"That's right you don't." Turning away, he tried to hold back the tension filling his body. "Can we go to sleep now, I'm tired."

"Sure, where's the bedroom?"

Rolling his eyes at her tone, he nodded down the hall. "Follow me." Reaching the room, he closed his eyes, ready for the laughter he knew would escape her lips, once she caught sight of all the childish things that filled his room.

"This seems like you." She unconsciously giggled, her eyes tracing over the Spongebob memorabilia that graced almost every piece of furniture, the sheets on his bed looked as if they came from a five year olds room, with the Spiderman sheets that covered it. "Definitely like you."

Shaking his head, he pulled at the cuffs. "Come on." Huffing he slid into the right side of the bed, positioning himself so they both lay flat with their backs against the bed.

Laying underneath the sheets, Sara couldn't help but laugh. "I'm laying on Spiderman sheets right now."

Biting his lip to keep the tears at bay, Greg turned away from her, his eyes closing as he tried to let sleep come to him. Before he could, however, a light buzz from behind him kept his eyes open.

"Sidle." The brunette whispered, trying not to wake the sleeping man beside her as she opened her phone. "Hey Nicky…no were at Greg's place." Giggling softly, she shook her head. "No Nicky…like I'd do that on Spiderman sheets…" She mumbled, the laughter still in her voice. "no Nick I don't like him like that…are you kidding me he's so childish, you should see his room, there's Spongebob everywhere…stop it…I'm hanging up now…bye." Shaking her head, she silently shut her phone, placing it back in her pocket before shutting her eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

Having heard her entire side of the conversation, Greg bit his lip harder, trying to keep his silent tears just that. Silent.

TBC…R&R if you want more…….. I hope you all like. I know it seems mean and angry but I promise Greg/Sara fluff is on its way.


	3. Chapter 3

Tricked into Love 3/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: Six year old Lindsey Grissom wants to be a magician. What happens when she plays a new trick on two unsuspecting CSI's, which goes horribly wrong? What will happen? Read and find out.

* * *

Somehow Sara knew something wasn't right when she woke up the next morning. Greg lay with his back fully to her, her cuffed hand laying across his side; she could tell he was awake however, his breaths coming out in quick pants.

"Have…have you heard from Grissom?" She tentatively asked, her voice still heavily laden with sleep.

"No." His stoic tone sent an odd chill down her spine

"I know this is a bad time right now but I need to use the restroom." She stuttered a few moments later, cringing as she waited for his response

Flipping back over to face her, she nearly gasped, his eyes were rimmed red; it didn't even look like he had slept. "You're kidding me right?"

"I wish I could say I was." Hearing a deep huff emanate from his lips, she cringed. Something was definitely wrong with him. "You okay Greg?"

"I'm fine, can we please get up and go? This is awkward enough as it is."

* * *

Sometime later they found themselves on his couch, a movie on in front of them and the same stony silence that had been with them when they got up earlier that morning.

"Are you sure you're okay Greg?" Sara asked biting gently at her lip.

"Oh I'm just peachy, me and my Spiderman sheets are fine." He growled, shaking his head, his eyes not straying from the T.V. screen. "I'm sure you could tell Nick that."

At that, she bit her lip harder, her eyes closing in shame. Of course he heard her last night, that's why he was acting so short with her. "Look Greg…I'm sorry…"

"Sara don't… I knew it would probably make it around the lab sometime, now it'll just be around the lab sooner."

"You don't really think Nicky would do that do you?"

"Please Sara…" The dirty blonde snickered, his head shaking from side to side. "…one word of gossip in those walls spreads like wild fire. How do you think I know you had a crush on Grissom, probably still do."

Crimson fanned her cheeks automatically at that, her head turning to the side in embarrassment. "I can't believe that already going around." After a minute of silence, she spoke again. "It was stupid really, he and Catherine were already together and had Lindsay. I knew I had no chance."

"You wanna know the real reason why my room looks the way it does?" Greg asked out of nowhere, a few moments later, throwing her off guard.

Turning to him she shifted closer, her knee resting against his leg. "Sure."

"I never had a true childhood." Seeing her raised eye, he continued. "When I was a kid my father died, so it was just me, mom and my older sister Cass…"

"You have a sister?" Sara interrupted, her eyebrows rising in surprise. Seeing his 'you interrupted me' look, she cringed leaning back slightly. "Sorry."

Placing a hand on her knee, he smiled, squeezing it gently for encouragement. "It's okay and I did."

"Did? As in past tense?"

Sighing he nodded, a little smile of remembrance gracing the side of his lip. "Yeah she passed away when I was about 12. She was an amazing athlete, won two state championships in basketball and baseball."

"What happened to her…if you don't mind me asking." Placing her hand on his, on her knee, she flashed him her gap toothed smile.

"She was uhh…pitching a no hitter when a fly ball slammed into her chest. The ME who looked her over said it stopped her heart."

"Aww Greg…how old was she?"

"She had just had her seventeenth birthday. She was a junior in high school."

"Wait…now I'm confused." She mumbled, shaking her head. "Why the Spiderman sheets then?"

"I'm getting to that…since my dad was gone and so was Cass, my mom got very protective. And with the way Cassandra died she wouldn't let me do sports of any kind. So that's what brought out my love for DNA. The kiddie things that fill my room are just to make up for what I missed."

"Wow. I didn't know you had been through so much. I'm sorry."

"You live and learn Sara…I mean you've seen the job we do."

"Yeah…" Biting her lip, her heartbeat quickened. "You know I've never told anyone this but…"

"You don't have to." Greg interrupted, squeezing her leg once more, sending a hot shiver down her spine.

"I want to." Sara smiled, inching her body closer to his. "When I was 9, my mother killed my father."

"Oh god Sara, nothing like that should of ever have to happen to anyone, let alone you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Squeezing his hand, her eyes drifted to his, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. "It's like you said we live and learn." Biting nervously at her lip, she dropped her gaze to his. The overwhelming urge to kiss them taking over her. "Greg?"

"Yes Sara?" He responded, his eyes darting back and forth between her eyes and her lips.

"Do you think…can I kiss you?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He mumbled before jutting forward, his lips smashing into hers. Running a hand gently through her long brunette locks, he pulled her closer deepening their kiss.

Leaning closer, she let out a little moan. Feeling his hand ease lower on her back gave her all the encouragement she needed as she crawled the rest of the way across his lap, the handcuffs clinking together as her hands searched for a piece of skin to touch, her lips tearing hungrily at his.

Feeling his little friend downstairs slowly awaken from the passionate assault from above , Greg pulled back, his breathe coming out in short pants. "Whoa…whoa…Sara we need to take a break…talk."

"I was kind of enjoying the not talking." A bright gap toothed smile appeared at her lips before she leaned back, those same lips attaching themselves to his neck.

Groaning at the contact, Greg turned his head to the side, wanting to look in her eyes to talk to her. "Sara." He started but was quickly cut off as her mouth reclaimed his. The passion between them seemed like a damn bursting. Neither wanted to stop but Greg knew they needed to talk, figure out what was going on between them. With all the willpower he could muster he pulled back from her once more.

"Okay…not…that I don't like this, but we…need to figure out what…this is."

"Yeah…I guess you're right." The brunette stuttered, starting to ease herself from his lap.

Feeling her move from him, he put a hand on hers, effectively stopping her. "What do you want?"

"I…I don't know…I haven't felt like this…in a long time." She answered honestly, her head dropping to his shoulder in embarrassment.

Feeling a frisson of hope at her words, he gently placed a hand to her cheek, bringing her gaze to his, he smiled. "How do you feel?"

"I umm…I like you…a lot more than I actually thought I would."

"Good." He sighed, running his hand through her chocolate locks once more. "Glad were on the same page." Anyway for her to respond was quickly cut off as his lips claimed hers once more.

A moan pulled from Sara's lips as she tried to keep up with the intense kisses they were sharing. Feeling bold, she moved her uncuffed hand to the top of his button down that he still wore from the previous day, and started undoing each of the buttons. Just as she reached the last button his phone rang, breaking up their intimacy.

Reaching for his phone, he flipped it open and placed it at his ear, growling. "Sanders."

"Oh hey Greg its Gris, was just calling to make sure you and Sara hadn't killed each other yet."

"No, were fine." The younger man said his eyes turning to a glare at the brunette as she pecked and teased at his exposed skin, slowly working her way down.

"Alright well I just wanted to tell you were still looking for the key but I want you two in for work tomorrow, no matter if we find it or not."

Grissom's stern tone had Greg rolling his eyes, before swatting at Sara's hands as they started pulling at the button on the top of his jeans. "We will be there Griss. Uhh Griss can I talk to you tomorrow? I'm a little busy right now."

"Yeah Greg…see you tomorrow."

Sighing Greg closed his phone and tossed it toward his table. Feeling Sara ease her hands back to the button on his jeans, he shook his head, placing his hands atop hers. "Sara…I like you, love you even but this is going too fast."

"Oh." Sara sighed, her cheeks going red from embarrassment. "Okay."

"Are you mad at me?" He asked, pulling at their cuffed hands bringing her closer to him. Once she lay atop his still bare chest, he smiled running a loving hand through her luscious brunette locks.

"No." She sighed, leaning into his gentle caress. "...but I figured with all the rumors around the lab…" She gestured between them, trying not to let anymore words embarrass her.

"Sara…I want you, I do but I just don't want to be some fuck buddy or one night stand. I want to have all of you."

Shaking her head, a smile graced her cheeks. "How did you become so sweet?"

"I've always been this sweet, you Miss Sidle have just taken your dear sweet time to notice."

"Well these did help." She smiled, lifting their cuffed hands up.

"That they did. Now…" He started, pressing a short chaste kiss to her lips, causing her to pout. "…let's get some sleep. We've got a show to put on for the Grissom's."

Chuckling softly Sara couldn't stop the smile that appeared at her lips. "I don't even know if I wanna know what's going through that head of yours Mr. Sanders."

"Oh you will just have to wait and see. Now sleep…" Greg grinned, pressing her head gently to his chest and pressing a tender kiss to it.

R&R…I know im on an updating streak but im trying to finish up as many stories as I can. I know this one has a few years on it. But I hope you like please read and review!


End file.
